WILD LIKE AN ANIMAL
by Baeksub
Summary: SEQUEL FROM WILD - READ INSIDE - RNR Please? GONG XI FA CAI '-'


Wild Like An Animal

* * *

WILD LIKE AN ANIMAL

CAST : KRISTAO OF COURSE, WITH THEIR SON, ZIFAN

GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR, FAMILY.

RATING : M

BAEKSUB PRESENT

.

.

.

.

Review 40 keatas = FF NC Spesial (MASIH BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN INI)

Review 50 keatas = SEQUEL LAGI. DENGAN NC YANG LEBIH HOT DAN WOW :v

YANG CUMA REVIEW 'SEQUELNYA', 'MINTA SEQUEL' aja ga diitung

Dan pastinya yang Review singkat, Ga Baeksub itung juga ^^

Baeksub cape-cape bikin ff NC, kalian review pendek, Apa Review itu cape?

.

..

.

.

WARNING

FF INI BERISI KEBANYAKAN HAL-HAL DEWASA. BERISI ADEGAN SEX WALAUPUN TIDAK SEMUANYA.

DAN PAIRING KALI INI KRISTAO.

JADILAH READERS YANG PINTAR. TIDAK SUKA KRISTAO? JANGAN BACA! TIDAK SUKA GS UNTUK TAO? TIDAK USAH BACA!

BAGI YANG MAU BACA, MONGGO, SILAHKAN. TETAPI, JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN KOMENTAR.

BAGI YANG BELUM CUKUP UMUR, DISARANKAN JANGAN MEMBACA, TAPI JIKA KALIAN TETAP KUKUH INGIN MEMBACANYA, MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI?

SILAHKAN.

DAN FANFICTION INI MERUPAKAN MURNI PEMIKIRAN BAEKSUB! PLAGIAT? URUSAN SAMA TUHAN NANTINYA.

DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI YA ^^

^66^

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hey.. Walaupun tidak romantis, tapi aku tetap Appamu Son -_- Kau pergi tidur sana".

"Jika aku tidur, Appa akan melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya dengan Umma, Tidak kasihan pada Umma ya?".

"Good Boy..Kau anak pintar" ujar Tao.

Kris hanya memasang ekspresi =_=

" Kau tidur saja ya sayang? Umma menjamin, Naga Burik ini tidak akan melanjutkan ronde berikutnya dengan Umma. oke?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jam alarm yang berada meja kecil samping tempat tidur Tao berbunyi pada pukul 06.00. Tao membuka matanya. Ia melirik kearah Kris yang masih tertidur dengan wajah yang diletakkan pada leher belakangnya. Dan juga tangan kemarin Kris yang melingkar pada pinggangnya saja.

Tao hanya memakai Bra dan celana dalam saja setelah Zi Fan semalam keluar dari kamarnya kemarin. Membuat Kris uring-uringan tidak jelas. Menggerutu seperti lebah. Dan berakhir diam setelah Tao mengancam akan menyuruhnya tidur dikamar mandi jika tetap menggerutu seperti gadis yang sedang datang bulan.

Tao menyingkirkan tangan Kris dengan sedikit keras, Hingga telapak tangan Kris mengenai kejantanan Kris sendiri. Walaupun tidak keras, pasti sangat sakit -_-

Tao. berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Membersihkan badannya yang sedikit lengket karena aktkfitas semalam yang seingat Tao terakhir mereka lakukan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

'Kriet'

Kris membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tao yang sedang berendam dengan tenangnya hanya cuek. Ia mengambil Masker dan meratakan kewajahnya. Kris melepas celana piyamanya dan langsung bergabung dengan Tao dikamar mandi Tao. Tao duduk dengan manja di pangkuan Kris. Kepalanya menempel didada Bidang Kris.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku, cantik? Eum?" Kris mencium puncak rambut Tao. Mengambil Sampo Tao, Dan mengusapkannya perlahan kerambut panjang Tao.

"Membangunkanmu sama saja membangunkan beruang yang sedang berhibernasi. Sia-sia saja.. Apa kau terbangun gegara tanganmu yang menyentuh kejantananmu sendiri?" Tanya Tao sambil mengoleskan sabun cair wangi strawberry kekaki Kris.

"Iya.. Kau tau? itu membuat kejantananku cenat-cenut sayang" Kris memijat pelan rambut Tao yang sudah dipenuhi oleh busa sampo.

"Mana ada kejantanan yang cenat-cenut? Kau ini" Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika gigimu yang cenat-cenut, baru masuk akal" Tao sedikit menyindir Kris.

"Aku sudah memakai Behel selama 3 tahun sayangku -_- aku tidak tongos lagi -_- ".

"Gigimu kemarin mengenai gigiku tahu -_- ".

"sudah.. jangan membahas gigi -_- ".

"Baiklah... Kau selalu tersindir jika aku membahas gigi".

"kau membahas gigi lagi, kita akan melakukan morning sex disini".

"MESUM!".

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tao mengambil pakaiannya dengan asal-asalan. sedangkan Kris masih memakai handuk. Tao mengenakan rok pendek 15cm diatas lutut dan juga kaos putih lengan panjang dengan gambar pita bergliter dibagian dadanya. tak lupa ia menguncir ekor kuda rambutnya. Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"Kau menggodaku dengan memakai rok mini ya? euum?".

"aku kehabisan celana pendek, naga burik -_- cepat ganti baju sebelum Zifan berteriak kelaparan atau menendangmu".

"kenapa kau memanggilku naga burik, sih? aku kan memanggilmu cantik sayangku cintaku...".

"Bodoh -_- itu panggilan sayangku untukmu dasar otak udang -_- lepaskan tanganmu atau kejantananmu cenat-cenut lagi?"

"Jika kau membuatnya Cenat-cenut lagi.. Kau harus tanggung jawab...".

"Aku tahu arah pembicaraanmu..".

"Umma! Appa! Kalian berdua sedang apa sih didalam sana?! Aku sudah lapar!" Teriak zifan dari luar kamar.

"Kami melanjutkan kegiatan semalam Son!" teriak Kris sambil memakai boxernya.

Sekali-kali menggoda Putranya sedikit menyenangkan.

'Brak'

Zifan mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihat Kris yang sedang memakai Kaos yang semalam Kris pakai dan Tao yang mengusapkan Body Lotion ke kakinya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Tao lembut.

"Eh? Jadi Appa bohong?".

"Kau dibohongi naga burik mesum.. Kajja kita sarapan...".

"Tunggu Appa! Ada yang ingin Appa bicarakan dengan kalian".

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Appa ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Zifan sambil mengunyah sereal oatmealnya.

"Begini.. Karena Umma dan Appa memutuskan untuk Rujuk minggu depan.. Dan juga, Dua minggu lagi Appa dan Umma memutuskan untuk Bulan Madu ke Villa milik Appa yang berada diluar Seoul.. Hanya berdua...".

"Berdua? Kau serius Ge? Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Zifan sendirian dirumah! Tidak akan pernah!".

"Kenapa?".

"Meninggalkan Zifan sendirian dirumah sendirian sama saja menghancurkan rumah secara tidak langsung. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi".

"Zifan kan sudah besar... Aku yakin dia bisa diberi kepercayaan sayang...".

"Aku tau hal itu.. Lalu, Untuk makan bagaimana? Terakhir Zifan memasak, Aku mendapat telepon dari tetangga jika Gorden jendela dapur terbakar karena Zifan pergi kekamar mandi saat merebus ramen... Dan aku sangat shock setelah kejadian itu..".

Kris menatap garang Zifan.

"Hehe... Panggilan alam Appa..." ujar Zifan watados.

"Jadi.. Ajak dia ikut bersama dengan kita atau kita batalkan acara bulan madu kita.." ujar Tao final.

'Mengajak Zifan? Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana membuat adik untuk Zifan? bagaimana jika bocah tengil itu mengganggu kegiatan aku dan Tao? astaga =_= ' batin Kris miris.

"Baiklah... Kita ajak Zifan bulan madu bersama kita" ujar Kris dengan sangat keberatan.

Dan Kris bisa melihat seringai samar dari bibir Zifan saat itu juga =_=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" Selamat atas pernikahan ulang kalian! Semoga kali ini kalian tidak bercerai lagi" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap lengan Tao. Dibelakangnya terdapat sang putri yang tingginya melebihinya, Chan Hyeon.

"Gomawoyo Baekkie Jiejie.. Eh? Itu Chan Hyeon? Dia sudah besar ya astaga... Terakhir Aku bertemu denganmu saat kau masih mengompol" ujar Tao sambil mengusap lengan Chanhyeon yang dibalut oleh gaun bewarna biru.

"Jinja? Berarti sudah lama sekali ahjumma kita tidak bertemu.." ujar Chanhyeon.

"Jangan panggil Ahjumma! Jangaaan! Zifan saja memanggil Ummamu dengan Baekkie Umma.. Jadi.. Kau juga harus memanggilku Tao Umma. Oke? Ingat.. Jangan Ahjumma..." ujar Tao.

"Ah... Ne ne ne.. Baiklah Tao Umma.. Umma cantik sekali hari ini" puji Chanhyeon.

"Terima kasih sayang..".

"Bajunya sedikit transparan.. Kutebak, Kris kan yang memilihkannya untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan gaun Tao.

" Iya Jiejie.. Hiks T^T ".

"Dasar Naga burik sialan -_- ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zifan.. Hari ini Umma dan Appa akan menginap diapartemen Appa.. Kau bisa kan dirumah sendirian?" Tanya Kris saat pesta pernikahan ulangnya dengan Tao selesai.

"Bisa.. Aku tau Appa akan.. Ehem... Bercinta dengan Umma, kan? Oleh karena it-! asdfghjkl! Hmmmph!".

Kris langsung membungkam roti isi keju kemulut Zifan.

"Jangan kencang-kencang, Bocah!".

Zifan segera mengunyah roti keju itu sebelum dia kehabisan nafas.

"Appa jahat! Kenapa menyumpaliku dengan roti, sih? Kejam!".

"Habisnya kau mulut ember -_- Tidak suka membiarkan Appanya bersenang-senang dengan Ummanya -_- ".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaa... Aku lelah sekali hari ini..." Tao berjalan memasuki Apartemen Kris sambil mengangkat ujung gaunnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan langsung merebahkan dirinya disofa panjang.

"kau lelah sayang? sini aku bantu melepaskan sepatumu..." Kris berjongkok dihadapan kaki Tao. tangannya dengan cekatan melepas tali sepatu Tao. Setelah sepatu itu berhasil terlepas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tao.

"Aku akan menggendongmu kekamar... Kajja...".

"Aku lelah.. apalagi gaun ini berat... Ihh..".

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kris menggendong Tao bridal style dengan penuh kasih sayang. mata elangnya menatap mata indah Tao dengan penuh cinta. Senyuman tulus terukir diwajahnya saat memandangi wajah indah Tao.

"Kau cantik sekali.. Sudah lama aku tidak memandangi wajahmu sedekat ini" ujar Kris.

"Ge.. Bisakah kita kekamar sekarang? Aku sudah lelah.." ujar Tao.

"Baiklah tuan putri.. Anything for you...".

Kris melangkah menuju kamarnya. Kris lalu merebahkan tubuh Tao diatas kasur secara perlahan, Kris melepas tuksedo putihnya. Tao berdiri dan mencoba melepaskan simpul ikatan pada Korset yang ia pakai agar pinggangnya terlihat lebih kecil.

"Gege.. Bisa bantu aku melepaskan ini?" Tao menunjuk pada resleting gaun yang berada tepat pada bagian tengah punggung indahnya. Kris menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"sayang.. sebenarnya gaun ini multi fungsi lho.." Kris mendekat kepada Tao.

Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka sebuah simpul yang berada di pinggang Tao. Dimana simpul itu menghubungkan Gaun atas Tao dan rok lebar yang menutupi kaki Tao.

"Dan ini sebenarnya adalah...".

'sret'

Rok Tao terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Sebuah Lingerie".

Dari pinggang hingga kebawah, Tao hanya memakai sebuah celana pinggang. Yang terlihat seperti celana dalam dimata Kris. Dan juga, kebetulan Tao yang memakai Stocking putih dengan Renda diujung stocking itu.

Tao berbalik menghadap kearah Kris. Menatap Kris dengan gaya seduktif. Menggigit sedikit ujung bibirnya. Membuat Kris sedikit menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau suka ya? Melihatku hanya mengenakan Lingerie?" Tao meraba pinggang rampingnya sendiri. Bermaksud menggoda Kris.

Damn! Tao kau sungguh sexy kali ini!

Tao menarik Dasi yang masih melilit dileher Kris. Sehingga membuat Kris lebih mendekat kearahnya. Ia berbisik dengan badan satu tingkat lebih rendah.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar kan untuk bermain denganku?" Tao kemudian menjilat Telinga Kris.

Tao mendorong Kris ketempat tidur. Lalu duduk diatas paha Kris. Kris membelakkan matanya saat lutut Tao menggesek kejantanannya.

Kris menatap Tubuh Tao yang ditutupi oleh lingerie itu takjub. Lingerie dengan hiasan renda putih pada dada Tao, membuat Tao terlihat makin sexy. Apalagi dengan ukuran dada Tao yang menjadi kebanggaan kebanyakan Model Victoria Secret.

"Sebelum kita mulai... Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu..." Ujar Tao sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya. Membuat Rambut Hitam panjangnya terurai indah.

Lagi-lagi Kris harus menelan salivanya gugup.

"Apa sayangku?" Tanya Tao.

"Benar.. Saat itu kau tidak bermain dengan Sekretarismu yang bernama Yuna itu?" Tanya Tao.

"Benar sayang...".

"Lalu.. Kenapa dia mengaku jika dia mengandung anakmu?".

"Dia tidak terima jika aku sudah memiliki Kau dan Zifan.. Dan kau lebih percaya padanya dan memintaku untuk menceraikanmu... Maaf, Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu di saat itu karena aku benar-benar lelah karena pekerjaan..." Kris menyimpan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Tao "Dan lagi pula, Aku tidak yakin jika saat itu kau bisa hidup tanpaku.. Sehingga, Aku memberimu tantangan,kan?".

Tao mengangguk.

"Nah.. Namun, Sebenarnya kau memang tidak bisa hidup tanpaku sayang.. Aku tau, Uang bulanan yang kuberikan untuk Zifan tidak sepenuhnya untuk Zifan kan? Kau juga memakai uang itu untuk kebutuhan kalian...".

"Darimana kau tahu?".

"Kau lupa padaku, sayang? Eumm? Bukankah Kris Wu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau dengan mudah?".

Tao meninju pelan hidung Kris.

"Sifat aroganmu ini tidak hilang-hilang, ya? Sudahlah.. Kau jangan seperti Jun mian-ge yang selalu mengumbar kekayaannya..".

Disuatu tempat, Seseorang bernama Suho atau Jun Mian-nama panggilan dari tao- bersin.

"Aku tidak seperti si pendek Suho itu, sayangku...".

Suho kembali bersin untuk yang kedua kalinya -_-

"sssssh!" Kris meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Tao "Jangan membicarakan orang saja.. Ayo kita kulakukan permainannya -_- "

"ckckckck... Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih, Aku kan ingin menggodamu dulu -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris melumat bibir Tao dengan penuh sensualitas. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, Tangannya meremas dada Tao yang besar dan kekenyalannya pas ditangannya. Walaupun masih tertutup oleh Lingerie putih, Itu tidak membuat desahan Tao tidak terdengar, Justru membuat Tao mendesah keenakan yang tertahan oleh ciuman Kris.

"hhhhhmph~"

Bagi Kris, desahan Tao lebih merdu dari suara penyanyi mana pun. Bahkan lebih merdu dari Taeyeon SNSD.

Saliva entah milik siapa sudah membasahi rahang Tao dan mengalir perlahan menuju leher jenjang Tao.

Tangan Tao yang sedari tadi hanya mencengkeram sprei untuk mengalirkan kenikmatan, kini meremas rambut Dirty Blond milik Kris.

Bibir kris tidak tinggal diam setelah melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Tao. Menjelajahi mulusnya leher Tao yang Tao sengaja ekspos agar Kris bisa leluasa memberikan tanda kepemilikan pada lehernya.

Hisap. Gigit. Jilat, Lalu hisap dan jilat lagi.

Perlahan, Kris meraba punggung Tao untuk mencari simpul ikatan korset yang dikenakan Tao. Sekali tarik, Korset itu langsung terlepas.

Memamerkan tubuh atas Tao yang indah. Dan Kris harus bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Tao.

"Eungggh~!" Tao melenguh saat Kris memberi tanda pada pundaknya.

Hisap, Jilat, Lalu hisap lagi.

Kris mulai bermain pada payudara Tao. Menyusu seperti bayi, Sedangkan Tao hanya menjerit kenikmatan sambil menekan-nekan rambut Kris. Bermaksud agar Kris lebih memperdalam hisapannya.

"Ouccchhh~!".

Kris sedikit menggigit nipple Tao.

"aaaaaaahhhh!" Desahan Tao semakin menjadi.

"c-cukuphh.. ahh.. k-kris-ge... aaaaah!".

'BRAK!'

"Umma~ Appa~ Aku lapar.. Dirumah tidak ada makanan dan dompetku menghilang sehingga ak- ASTAGA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!".

Tao segera mendorong Kris dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Zifan tercengang. Ia melihat kegiatan panas Antara sang Appa dan ummanya secara live. LIVE. SIARAN LANGSUNG. TANPA SIARAN ULANG.

Kris yang terpental hingga jauh dari kasur itu menatap garang kearah Zifan.

"KAAAAAAUUUUU!".

"Hehehe...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Kau ini perut karet atau apa, sih? kau tidak kenyang walaupun kau sudah makan banyak saat dihotel tadi?" Kris berputar-putar mengelilingi Zifan yang tengah memakan Pizzanya dengan santai. Bermaksud menginterogasi putranya.

"Aku kan masih remaja Appa.. Wajar jika aku makan banyak.. Dan lagi pula aku tidak tahu jika kalian sedang melakukan kegiatan itu.. Bukankah kalian baru sampai limabelas menit yang lalu?" Zifan menghabiskan potongan kedua Pizza Jumbo yang dibelikan oleh Kris.

Setelah merusak kegiatan panasnya Dengan Tao, Kris langsung menelepon kedai Pizza dan memesan pizza berukuran jumbo untuk Zifan. dengan maksud untuk dibawa pulang dan dia akan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi dengan Tao.

Nihil, Zifan justru menikmati pizzanya dengan santai di Apartemen Kris -_-

"sudahlah ge.. biarkan dia menikmati pizzanya.. jangan dimarahi lagi... toh ini juga salahmu yang tidak mengunci pintu kamar -_-" Tao yang sudah memakai Bathrobe merah dan duduk dihadapan Zifan itu menatap tidak suka kearah Kris. Tao juga ikut mengambil potongan Pizza milik Zifan.

"Kau tidak mau ini? ini enak lho.. Peperoni dan keju.." Tao menunjuk kearah potongan pizza yang masih tersisa. Namun, Kris malah menggigit potongan yang baru saja Tao gigit.

"Punyamu lebih enak sayang...".

"EHEEM -_- "

Kris hanya menoyor pelan kepala Zifan -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang..." panggil kris kepada Tao yang sedang meminum jus jeruk. Zifan yang sudah kenyang itu langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Tao acuh.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi dong...".

"Kau bermain sendiri saja ya ge? nafsuku sudah hilang dan aku juga sudah mengantuk..".

"Apa? Kau tega padaku, sayang?".

"Aku tidur dulu.. Oke? Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil...".

Malam ini.. Kris harus bermain solo dikamar mandi -_- poor -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tao memasukkan baju miliknya dan baju milik kris kedalam sebuah koper besar. Suami istri harus satu Koper.

Sedangkan Kris hanya menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka butuhkan. Kris menatap punggung Tao yang membelakanginya. ia mengeluarkan seringaiannya. ia merogoh saku belakang celana jeansnya. mengambil sebuah bungkusan yang berisi serbuk obat perangsang yang -menurutnya- akan berguna saat masa bulan madunya nanti.

Dan kris cepat-cepat memasukkan serbuk itu ke kantong kecil didalam tas jinjing itu.

"Gege.. Ini kan sudah malam.. Dan Besok kita akan berangkat.. Gege tidur duluan sana.. Aku akan mengecek bawaan Zifan...".

"Dia kan sudah besar sayangku cintaku manisku.. Sudahlah.. Biarkan saja dia.. Kita tidur saja bersama, ya?".

"Dia pernah lupa membawa celana dalam saat study tour dulu Ge...".

"Kau serius sayang?".

" Iya Ge.. Dan dia meneleponku, merengek untuk mengantarkan celana dalamnya ke Busan. Dan saat itu pukul 5 sore...".

"Lalu kau mengantarkan celana dalamnya?".

"Tentu saja tidak..Siapa yang mau menempuh jarak jauh hanya untuk mengantarkan celana dalam?".

"Astaga.. Gege baru tau putra Gege sebodoh itu -_-".

"Yah tidak jauh dari ayahnya -_-".

"Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Isi rumah sudah aman, kan?" Tanya Kris yang memasukan koper kedalam bagasi mobil miliknya. Zifan keluar dari rumah sambil membawa Plushie Kucing.

"Nak, Kau seperti perempuan jika kau membawa boneka, letakkan di kamarmu...".

"Ngomong seperti itu ngaca dulu Dong Ge.. Kalau Gege tidak memiliki hobi mengoleksi boneka, Baru gege boleh bilang begitu..".

"Astaga Appa =_=".

"sayang... Kau membuka aib gege T^T ".

"Sudahlah ayo segera berangkat -_-" protes Zifan.

Kris mengemudikan mobil hitam metaliknya menuju daerah pinggiran Seoul. Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam perjalanan, Namun Zifan sudah tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka di kursi belakang.

"Zifan jika tidur begitu, ya?" Tanya Kris.

" Iya.. Seperti Gege...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menepikan mobilnya setelah mencapai sebuah Villa mewah dengan 2 Tingkat. Villa dengan cat tembok putih yang berdiri kokoh didaerah yang sedikit jauh dari rumah penduduk.

"Ini Villa baru Gege?" tanya Tao.

"Iya.. Gege membelinya dua tahun yang lalu.. Yang menempati Villa ini adalah pelayan kepercayaan Mommy...".

Tao mengintip kearah bagasi. Ada 3 buah sepeda Fixie disana.

"Gege! Aku ingin berkeliling dengan sepeda!" pinta Tao.

"Kita kan baru sampai sayang.. Kau tidak lelah?".

"Tidak... Kan aku tadi hanya duduk..".

"Nanti sore saja, ya?".

"Aku ingin sekarang...".

"Sayang...".

"Aku bisa bersepeda sendiri...".

"No... Jika kau hilang bagaimana? Jika kau tersesat bagaimana? Jika kau diculik dan diperkosa orang bagaimana? Jika kau diculik hantu bag-".

"Kau bahas hantu lagi, Aku akan membuat pisangmu Cenat-cenut..." Ancam Tao.

"Oke.. Aku masih sayang dengan pisangku :(".

"Jadi kau lebih menyayangi pisangmu sendiri daripada aku? Begitu?".

"Salah bicara kan -_-".

"Baiklah... memang kau terlalu menyayangi pisangmu itu dari pada aku. Iya, kan?".

"Sayang .. Kau bicara apa sih? kenapa membahas pisang?".

"kau tampan tapi bodoh... sayang sekali, ya -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang ... Jangan marah dong" kris mati-matian membujuk tao yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi tanpa menoleh ke kris sedikit pun.

"jika kau mau menemaniku bersepeda, baru aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu..." ujar tao acuh.

"aish... baiklah baiklah... ayo kita bersepeda sebentar..." ujar kris berat hati.

Tao menatap penuh semangat kearah kris.

"Gege sungguhan?" tanya Tao tidak percaya.

" iya ... aku tidak tahan jika kau mengacuhkan aku...".

Tao memeluk tubuh kris erat, sedikit membuat kris terkejut. tapi kris menikmati pelukan yang diberikan oleh istrinya itu. Tao menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang kris.

"aku juga tidak bisa berlama-lama mengacuhkan gege..." ujar tao.

"Hiks ... Kalian meninggalkanku sendirian di mobil hanya untuk berpelukan disini?"

Kris dan tao segera menoleh kesumber suara. di pintu masuk terdapat zifan yang sedang memeluk plushie kucingnya.

Tao melepas pelukannya. Membuat kris sedikit mendengus. Tao berjalan menuju zifan.

"Appa dan Umma akan bersepeda disekitar sini. Kau divilla saja, ya? " Tanya Tao.

"bagaimana jika villa ini berhantu? Aku takut umma~" rengek zifan pada tao.

Kris hanya bisa derp face melihat kelakuan anak tunggalnya itu.

"hantunya saja pasti takut denganmu -_- " ujar kris lempeng.

"ih... gege bagaimana sih? bagaimana jika hantunya menculik zifan seperti di film insidious? gege mau? kau ikut saja, ya? " tao mengusap-usap sayang kepala zifan

"itu hanya film sayangku. dan lagipula, tidak ada seorang pun penculik yang betah menculik zifan lebih dari dua hari. kau tau dia jika makan seperti unta, kan?" ujar kris sambil mengganti sepatu yang ia pakai dengan sepatu khusus untuk olahraga.

"sepedanya ada 3 kan?".

"ha ... baiklah baiklah...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kris mengeluarkan sepeda fixie bewarna pink dari bagasi. tao menatap risih kearah sepeda itu.

"aku pakai sepeda yang warna putih itu saja.. gege pakai yang. pink itu saja.." ujar tao sambil menunjuk ke sepeda warna putih.

kris shock seketika.

"sayang ... masa gege harus pakai yang. pink, sih?" tanya kris sambil menyandarkan sepeda fixie pink itu ketembok.

"ayo cepat berangkat" ujar zifan yang sudah menaiki fixie warna hijau.

"gege mengalah saja, ya?" ujar tao lembut.

kris menghela nafas berat.

"ha ... kenapa gege selalu lemah kepadamu, sih?" ujar kris sambil menaiki fixie pink tadi.

"aku tidak suka warna menjijikan itu" ujar tao sambil menaiki fixie putihnya.

Mereka bersepeda santai bertiga. Dengan Tao yang memakai sepeda bewarna putih, diikuti kris yang memakai sepeda bewarna pink dan zifan yang memakai sepeda bewarna hijau.

Kris menatap kedepan-yang kebetulan tepat dengan pantat tao yang sangat indah saat mengayuh sepeda- tanpa kedip.

Kris bersiul pelan sambil tersenyum mesum. matanya tidak lepas dari pantat tao yang naik turun dengan sexy itu. Hingga...

"Appa! Awas ada ba-"

'brak'

"-tu..."

Kris terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Tao turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri kris.

"Gege? Gwenchana?" tanya tao sambil membantu kris berdiri.

"Gege tidak apa-apa sayang ... Gege hanya kurang fokus tadi...".

"Bagaimana tidak fokus jika hanya memperhatikan pantat umma daripada jalan?" sindir zifan sambil meminum air yang ia bawa tadi dari villa.

Tao mendelik sadis ke arah Kris. Tao lalu menarik jaket Baseball milik zifan yang zifan ikat dipinggang.

"umma pinjam ini sayang. Naga Burik ini pintar jika mencari celah..." Tao mengikatkan jaket zifan pada pinggangnya.

"Sekarang gege yang didepan! Aku akan dibelakang dengan zifan" ujar tao sambil menaiki fixie putihnya tadi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dimeja diatas meja sebelah tempat tidur kris dan tao baru saja menunjuk kearah pukul 8 malam. Namun, Kris sudah mengajak Tao yang sudah memakai gaun tidur hitam yang panjangnya hanya mencapai bawah pantat itu berciuman hangat.

Tangan Tao tergantung di leher Kris yang sudah topless. Tangan nakal Kris mengusap-usap paha dalam tao. Tao hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu.

Kris melepas ciumannya. lalu beralih membuka gaun tidur tao. Hingga membuat Tubuh tao yang hanya ditutupi bra dan celana alam warna ungu itu terekspos.

"Ungu... Warna Janda... Sangat menggairahkan..." ujar kris sambil berbisik ditelinga tao.

"Jangan-jangan kau pernah bermain dengan janda, ya?" tao mengusap-usap pipi kris.

" iya.. aku pernah bermain dengan janda beranak satu. Jandanya Kris Wu...".

"Sekarang Jandanya Kris Wu sudah menjadi Istrimu, kan?".

"Yah.. Dan aku akan membuat Jandanya Kris Wu akan mendesah nikmat dibawahku hingga pagi...".

"Do it if you dare" Tao memberi sebuah wink seksi kearah kris.

"Kau mau yang bagaimana? pelan? liar? keras? dengan cinta? dengan nafsu? tanpa perasaan?".

"Jandanya Kris Wu ini menginginkan dengan cinta. Dan aku tau, suami dari jandanya Kris Wu tahu, apa yang bisa membuat Jandanya Kris Wu mendesah nikmat" Dirty talk tao sangat membuat Kris hard.

"Oke ... Dudanya Zitao akan membuat Jandanya Kris Wu mendesah semalam penuh...".

Kris membuka bra ungu Tao. Bukit kembar besar yang ideal untuk model Victoria Secret itu menjadi pemandangan indah untuk Kris.

Kris menghisap payudara Tao. Menyusu seperti zifan dulu sewaktu bayi. Tao hanya menekan-nekan kepala kris.

Tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam. Tangan Kris melucuti celana dalam tao. Membuat tao full naked.

Kris lalu menarik Celana piyamanya. Sekaligus Boxer bertulisan 'have a Big Dick for Fuck You'

"tulisan diboxermu kotor sekali...".

"memang... Kai yang memberiku ini. Tapi itu fakta lho sayang ... Aku memiliki kejantanan yang besar untuk menjamahmu. Kau mau coba?".

"Masukkan saja ge! aku sudah tidak sabar".

Kris menyiapkan kejantanannya tepat didepan vagina Tao. Tepat saat kepala kejantanan Kris masuk, tiba-tiba..

'BET'

Lampu mati.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Tao berteriak sangat kencang. Ia lalu mendorong kris sehingga kejantanan kris terlepas.

Tao menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Gege! Tao takut ge!" rengek Tao.

Kris segera memeluk Tao. menenangkan Tao yang memang sangat phobia terhadap gelap.

"Umma! Appa! Kalian dimana?" teriak zifan.

Kris memakai celana piyamanya. Lalu mengambilkan Tao bathrobe. Kris menuntun Tao untuk keluar kamar.

"Son, Memangnya hujan, ya?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Tadi aku mencharger laptop, iPad dan Handphoneku bersamaan.. lalu tiba-tiba saja mati lampu..".

Kris hanya sweetdrop mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MEMILIKI ANAK SEBODOH DIRIMU WU ZIFAN?!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awas jika kau membuat lampu mati lagi. Appa akan membuatmu menjadi Kambing guling!" ancam Kris.

Kris baru saja membetulkan sekring agar lampu kembali menyala. Kris langsung naik kekamarnya. Berharap akan melanjutkan permainannya dengan tao yang tadi tertunda.

"Sayang, Ayo kita lanjutkan yan-"

Kris bisa melihat Tao sudah terlelap dengan memakai piyama biru.

Mau tak mau ia harus menidurkan pisangnya yang bangun itu sendirian dikamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SIALAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kris berusaha membuka matamya kali ini. Ia melihat kesebelah kirinya. Kosong. Berarti Tao sudah bangun. Tidak ada suara air dari kamar mandi. Menandakan Tao sedang tidak mandi. Lalu, Kemana Tao?

Kris mencuci wajahnya dengan air sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju Lantai bawah. Dugaannya, Tao berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan

Dan dugaan kris benar. Tao sedang membuat Scrumbed Egg. Dan diatas meja makan, Alat Pemanggang Roti sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang. Menghirup aroma apel manis dari tengkuk Tao.

"Emmmmhh~ Gege… ini Masih pagi…" ujar Tao sambil menahan desahannya.

Kris memeluk pinggang Tao. Membuat Tao sedikit risih. Karena Tao tidak bisa leluasa untuk masak.

"Gege sana dulu.. Aku mu masak…" rengek Tao.

"yasudah.. kau masak saja.." Ujar Kris sambil tetap menciumi tengkuk Tao.

"Gege! Sana! Atau Gege mau spatula ini mengecup pipi Gege?" Tao menodongkan Spatula yang sedari tadi berada diatas pan. Itu sukses membuat Kris melepaskan pelukannya tidak rela dan mundur beberapa langkah, Agar tidak tersentuh dengan spatula panas itu.

Kris mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, mengambil sebuah Apel yang tadi ditata Tao didalam mangkuk. Kris memakan Apel itu secara kasar.

"Daripada gege cemberut saja.. Lebih baik Gege membangunkan Zifan sana…" ujar Tao.

"Iya.. Iya.,.."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati, kris berjalan menuju kamar anaknya. Dan saat ia memasuki kamar Zifan, kris tercengang melihat apa yang ia lihat dilayar laptop Zifan yang masih menyala.

XHAMSTER? YANG BENAR SAJA? (Xhamster – Situs porno xD )

Dan Ia bisa melihat Zifan masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ia mendekati layar laptop Zifan. Teryata masih proses mendownload. Sudah 95% . Seketika Kris menyeringai evil.

Kris menggerakkan halus Mouse Laptop Zifan. Kursor terarah pada 'Cancel'

Dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Video itu batal untuk didownload.

Mumpung Zifan masih tidur, KAPAN LAGI IA BISA MENGETAHUI ISI LAPTOP ANAKNYA?

Kris membuka semua File yang berada di laptop Zifan. Astaga, kris dibuat tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Ada sebuah File yang berisi 500 lebih Video Porno. Dengan Cepat Kris mengklik Delete Folder pada Folder tadi.

Sebenarnya jika lelaki menyimpan hal seperti itu, Masih bisa dikategorikan 'Wajar'

Tapi menurut Kris, Zifan masih berumur 15 Tahun. Dan Kris juga tidak tahu apa Zifan sudah mimpi basah atau tidak.

Setelah memastikan semua Video Porno di laptop zifan sudah terdelete, dan tidak ada di recycle bin, kris mematikan Laptop itu. Lalu berbuat seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia membangunkan Zifan.

"Son… bangun Son.." ujar Kris sambil menepuk pelan pipi Zifan.

"Eumm…".

"Ayo bangun..".

"Aku masih mengantuk Appa…".

"Umma sudah menyiapkan sarapan.. Ayo bangun…".

"Aku tidak mau Appa.. Nanti saja..".

"Appa hitung sampai sepuluh. Jika kau tidak bangun juga, dengan terpaksa Appa menarikmu ke Kamar mandi.."

"….".

"Satu..".

"….".

"Dua…".

"…..".

"Tiga…".

"OKE! OKE! AKU SUDAH BANGUN APPA!".

"Appa tunggu sepuluh menit di ruang makan. Jika kau tidak segera turun dan sarapan bersama.. Appa akan menyita semua gadgetmu selama di villa" ujar kris sambil keluar dari kamar Zifan.

Zifan menatap sebal kearah pintu.

"ih.. Appa jahat sekali… Aku kan tadi tidur jam 3.. Huh -_- "

Zifan menoleh kearah laptopnya yang masih menyala.

"oh.. Sudah terdownload rupanya..".

Zifan menghampiri laptopnya. Melihat Download list.

"APA? GAGAL TERDOWNLOAD? SETELAH 95% GAGAL TERDOWNLOAD?" Zifan histeris.

Zifan mencoba melihat folder yang lainnya.

"EH? KENAPA MENGHILANG?!". Panik zifan.

Zifan terlihat berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia merengut.

"Dasar Naga Burik.. -_,- Tunggu pembalasanku…" ujar Zifan sambil meremas bantalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris meminum Jus jeruknya dengan santai. Sedangkan Tao menata Scrumbed Egg diatas daging asap yang sudah ditata diatas roti dan selada.

Zifan turun masih dengan memakai piyamanya. Dan sudah cuci wajah dan Sikat gigi terlebih dahulu. Zifan duduk dihadapan Kris sambil mendelik tajam ke kris.

Zifan mengetik sesuatu di Handphonenya.

'To : Appa

Appa yang menggagalkan Download Video dilaptopku, kan?'

Kris mengerutkan alis saat sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya. Dari Zifan? Dengan jarak kurang dari 2 meter, kenapa mengirim pesan segala? Bodoh.

Dan Bodohnya lagi, Kris membalas pesan itu -_-

'To : ZiFan my Son

Jika iya.. Kenapa? Ingat umur.. Umurmu baru segitu sudah menonton tontonan untuk orang dewasa.. harusnya kau bersyukur Appa tidak mengadukannya ke Ummamu…'

Zifan menatap tidak suka kearah Kris.

'To : Appa

Memang kenapa? Bukankah Appa juga mesum?'

Kris Shock membaca balasan pesan dari Zifan.

'To : ZiFan my Son

Kau juga mesum kan!'

Zifan membalas pesan Kris tak kalah tajam.

'To : Appa

Appa yang lebih mesum dariku!".

"Kris Ge.. Zifan.. Kenapa kalian seperti itu?" tanya Tao.

"Ah.. Tak apa sayang.." ujar Kris.

"Masalah lelaki Umma…".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Kris, Tao, Dan Zifan berada di Villa ini. Namun Kris belum berhasil menyentuh Tao sepenuhnya karena diganggu Zifan.

Banyak sekali Ide usil yang dimiliki oleh Zifan. Mulai dari menukar minuman yang berisi obat perangsang untuk Tao dengan Minuman yang baru, Hingga berpura-pura mengejar kucing yang lewat dihalaman belakang dimana kris pernah bercumbu mesra dengan Tao di pinggir kolam.

Dan 2 hari lagi, Waktu bulan madu Kris dan Tao akan berakhir dan harus kembali ke Seoul.

Dan siang ini, Zifan pamit untuk tidur siang. Dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kris. Kris mengunci dari luar pintu kamar Zifan. Dan Kris mengajak Tao jalan-jalan.

"Sayang.. Aku akan mengajakmu menuju air terjun disekitar sini.. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kris.

"memangnya ada, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Ada dong.. kalau kau mau.. Ayo kita kesana… 10 atau 15 menit dari sini.. Disana indah sekali,,"

"gege tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untuk kita…".

"Oke..".

Kris turun menuju bagasi untuk menyiapkan sepeda. Sedangkan Tao, ia bingung harus membawa apa.

Ia melihat bikini hitamnya yang berada di koper besar Ia dan Kris. Tao memutuskan untuk memakai bikini itu, lalu ditutupi oleh kemeja miliknya yang sedikit ketat. Tao mengikat ujung kemejanya itu. Ia juga memakai hotpants warna putih.

Ia mengambil tas kecil. Untuk pakaian gantinya nanti. Setelah siap, tao keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Kris yang sudah menunggunya diatas sepeda.

Kris menatap tidak percaya kearah Tao. Kemeja ketat Tao sangat pas ditubuh tao. Tubuh Indah Tao semakin terlihat Indah saat memakai kemeja itu. Kris menelan ludahnya kasar.

Entah apa Ia bisa bertahan di Air terjun nantinya atau tidak.

"Sayang.." panggil Kris.

"Ya?".

"kau serius memakai pakaian itu? Maksudku apa kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu saat di air terjunnya saja?".

"Aku kan pakai ini.." Tao membuka bebrapa kancing kemeja atasnya. Terlihat payudara Tao yang sudah tertutup oleh Bikini Hitam merek Gucci Yang Kris belikan beberapa hari sebelum bulan madu.

"Oke.. Oke.. Kancingkan lagi.. Ayo kita berangkat..": ujar Kris.

"Baiklah.. Hari ini.. Bonceng aku ya.." ujar Tao.

"Baiklah,.. duduk disini sayang…" ujar Kris sambil menepuk stang sepeda Fixienya (itu lho.. Goncengan depan)

Tao duduk diboncengan Kris. Dan Kris perlahan mengayuh sepedanya. Walaupun matanya sedikit curi pandang kearah Dada Tao.

"Neoui Ireumeul Bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na… Buseojineun haessareun naman bichuna.. Na Ireoke Haengbokhaedo Dwae.." nada merdu itu keluar dari bibir kucing Tao.

"Naui ireumeul Bureugo.. naui eokkaee gidae oneun na.. Jeo hanereui haessareun neoman bichuna.. neo geureoke nunbusyeodo dwae?" sahut Kris.

"So Lucky My Love.. So Lucky to Have you…" Tao berbalik mengahadap Kris dan tersenyum penuh cinta.

(baeksub ngetik ini jadi keflashback waktu sepedahan sama temen fanboy tao, dan kebetulan nyetel EXO Lucky dan nyanyi bareng. Dan kebetulan dia kecengan Baeksub. Aaaah~)

Tao mengecup pelan bibir Kris.

"Sayang.. jangan cium aku sekarang.. Aku tidak fokus nantinya…".

"baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan menciummu dengan liar nantinya" Goda Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menyenderkan sepedanya di Pohon tak jauh dari air terjun. Air terjunnya memang tidak sebesar air terjun niagara, Tetapi bisa memberikan kesan romantis. Tao merendam dirinya disungai yang kedalamannya hingga sedadanya. Lalu sedikit berenang untuk membasahi rambutnya.

Kris langsung berenang menghampiri Tao. Ia memeluk pinggang Tao. Kris melepas kemeja dan Hotpants tao. Hingga sekarang Tao hanya mengenakan Bikini Hitamnya. Kris meletakkan Kemeja tao diatas Batu yang tak jauh dari mereka berenang. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Perlahan, Kris mulai melumat bibir Tao lembut. Lidah mereka saling bergulat satu sama lain menentukan siapa yang paling kuat. Tao mengalungkan tangannya dileher kris agar ciuman mereka semakin erat.

Kris mulai melepas ciumannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ia melepas tali bikini Tao. Kris mulai menurunkan celana pendeknya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Tao. Dan mengalungkan paha Tao pada pinggangnya.

Detik berikutnya, Kejantanan Kris mulai memasuki Vagina tao, Tidak terasa begitu perih bagi Tao karena Kris memasukkannya saat didalam air.

Kris menautkan jarinya dengan jari Tao. Bermaksud agar Tao mempunyai pelampiasan rasa sakit. Tao menatap sensual kearah Kris.

Tao mulai meaik turunkan tubuhnya. Merasakan kejantanan Kris yang mulai hard didalam Vaginanya.

Pertama dengan tempo pelan, lama kelamaan semakin keras. Walaupun didalam air, tidak menghalangi nafsu kris yang sudah tertahan selama beberapa hari untuk menyentuh Tao.

Tao bisa merasakan kris akan segera klimaks. Tao mengetatkan vaginanya. Kris memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan oleh Tao. Kris mulai memelankan hentakannya. Berdiam sebentar saat mengeluarkan semua cairannya didalam tubuh Tao.

"aaaaaaaah~ kriss geeeh~…" desah Tao.

"uuuuuh~ tao—hh…".

Kris melepaskan kejantanannya. Badan Tao yang sudah lemas itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kris. Dan Kris senang hati memeluk Tao.

AKHIRNYA DIA BISA MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN TAO TANPA GANGGUAN ZIFAN SAMA SEKALI.

"kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris sambil membelai rambut istrinya.

"Aku masih ingin disini.. sedikit menikmati pemandangan indah.. mengingatkan saat kita berpacaran dulu, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
